Once Upon a Moon and a Sun
by xxBroken21xx
Summary: It is essential for every great bedtime story for there to be a damsel in distress and a prince who saves her. However, although great, this bedtime story is quite the different....Botan/? Collaborative work


**Fuzen: Hello! Welcome to Once Upon a Moon and a Sun! **

**xxBrokenxx: So a while back my friend and I started writing this story which I just found on my computer, and we decided it was time to publish it. I don't really remember what part everyone was going to play but now we have a new idea! Well enjoy, we hope you like it! **

**Summary: It is essential for every great bedtime story for there to be a damsel in distress and a prince who saves her. However, although great, this bedtime story is quite the opposite….Botan/? (Collaborative work)**

**Fuzen: Botan/ ? (*Hint hint* his name starts with a K. lol)**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter 1: Once Upon A Time _

White lilies covered the light pink blanket that sheltered a five year old girl from the cold in her also light pink room. Only amethyst eyes stared pleadingly at said girl's father from behind the blanket that covered more than half of her beautiful face. Said father pushed back a loose strand of her sky blue hair before nodding in surrender to the young girl's request.

Although he couldn't see it, he knew she was smiling just from the shine in her eyes which brought a smile upon his handsome face. "Alright, I'll tell you a story but first you must answer one very important question."

"Okay." The girl said in a small muffled voice.

"Are you a believer?" he asked

The girl nodded in response anxious to hear the story.

"Good because you will have to believe every word I say in order to understand this story." He said seriously making the little girls eyes go wide. He cleared his throat and leaned back on the bed.

"In a far far away land where there are a hundred suns and a hundred moons…."

* * *

There is a land with a hundred suns and a hundred moons, where if you dream it and believe it, it is possible. It is a land where magic exists in everything and everyone. A land of wizards, oracles, and of so many unimaginable creatures.

It is a land at war.

The hundred year war it is called. Not for its duration but for it's ultimate glory, the power of a hundred moons or a hundred suns, from which the people and creatures alike receive their magic. For there are two separate kingdoms, the Moon Kingdom and the Sun Kingdom, dutifully named after their resident's source of magic.

However, it wasn't always so. There used to be only one, the Eternal Kingdom. The ruler was the one who received the power of both the suns and moons and then passed it on to his followers. The rulers each lasted a hundred years and then it would pass on to their eldest offspring. But there was one King who passed on well before the end of his reign and amidst the transition there was one prince who was not content on seeing his older brother gain all the power.

Said prince then started the war, evoking the powers of the sun to enter the evil creatures of the edge of the land so that they may fight for him. And so it was that the once united land was torn apart and thrown into a war that affected everyone and everything, for the magic itself was also shattered.

* * *

"It is ten years into the war, where the foolish young prince is now a man, that our story takes place." The father said with a small smile seeing his daughter wide awake.

"And so…" he started before being interrupted.

"Wait!" the little girl said "Aren't you a wizard, daddy? Can't you help them stop the war?!"

Her father laughed. "Remember it is only a story. And anyways, there is someone far more important that will be in this story."

"Who?"

"You must wait and see." He replied. "And so in a small house amidst the moon kingdom…"

There was a small house right in the center of the Moon Kingdom that faced directly north of the palace where a seer and his young daughter lived. He wasn't the greatest seer in the kingdom, for there were those who could see the future on demand, but he got enough jobs to provide for his daughter. A wonderful daughter who was not only beautiful but kind as well and whom he did not wish to see sad. However it was difficult in this time of war to remain too happy or optimistic. But at least his daughter didn't have to worry about food like many others, and that made him happy.

"Botan! I am home!" the seer called out as he entered his small home.

A young girl around the age of eighteen with long cerulean blue hair, amethyst eyes and beautiful porcelain skin came to greet him. "Hi daddy. How did the job go? Are you hungry?"

The seer let himself be pushed into the kitchen by his daughter, who was the spitting image of his ex wife, but with the soul of an angel. "Yes I am hungry and the job went well. It was simple enough, however the guy said he couldn't pay me today so I gave him until tomorrow afternoon."

"Dad! You should have given him more time. We have plenty for this week." She scolded as she gave him a bowl of soup and piece of bread.

He laughed. "And here I thought you would be proud that I gave him until tomorrow. I seriously think you would starve out in the real world."

"Speaking of the real world." She said as she joined him on the table. "I got offered a job. And before you say anything, it's with Madame Leroy so you have nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about!? I've seen that witch use sun magic, so no I don't have nothing to worry about, I have a lot to worry about. So much that you will refuse the offer."

Botan frowned. "First don't call her a witch, she's a sorceress. Second, she only used sun magic to expel a sun demon. And third, I already accepted."

He sighed. "There really is no winning with you, is there?"

"No. And you shouldn't worry, I am a big girl now and I can take care of myself." As much as she loved her father, there were just something's that she had to disagree on and it was time that she started helping financially around the house. Especially since things were getting worse with the war.

He on the other hand knew that she was now practically an adult. But it was just so hard to see his little girl growing up; he supposed that it would have been easier if there wasn't a war but there was and there was nothing he could do about it. "Alright. Just be careful and always remember that I love you."

"How could I ever forget." Botan replied with a smile as she grabbed his hand across the table in reassurance. She noticed her father was about to smile before he turned white, literally. As he held her hand his eyes gave a far away look, a look that meant he was having a vision. "Dad?"

The sound of his daughter's voice brought him back from his vision and he turned to look at her with wide scared eyes. "We have to go to the palace."

"What are you talking about? What did you see?" she asked worriedly as seeing her fathers pale scared face.

"Now!" he ordered as he got up and grabbed his daughter by the arm. He grabbed a couple of coats on the way out and headed to the palace with his daughter in tow.

* * *

"What did he see, what did he see?!" the little girl asked practically bouncing from under the cover.

"Well what he saw was….." he started with a teasing smile. "Something really really important."

She frowned. "I know_ that_! But what did he seeeeeee?"

"That my little one, is a story for tomorrow night."

"But daddy!"

"No buts. It's late and it's past your bedtime." He replied tucking in the little girl and giving her a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight daddy." She said with a pout as she drifted asleep with a hundred moons and a hundred suns in her mind.

* * *

**xxBrokenxx: Okay well that's chapter one. We hope you liked it and please review!!!!!**

**Fuzen: Even if you didn't like it please review! Lol. We are that desperate to know your thoughts!!!!! ^-^**

**xxBrokenxx: Hey! I am not **_**that**_** desperate but please do review! :D**

**Fuzen: Bye!**


End file.
